The Fallen Angel
The start of mankind was a beautiful thing. Some wonder what the world would be like without humans. Some are insane enough to believe humans were a mistake. God has made numerous things. Another creature we ponder about is the angel. In this story an angel from Heaven falls to Earth. This angel had sinned. This angel will be forced to live on earth until the end of time. Banished from heaven, he lives on in shame. One night a man is just returning home from work. He comes home and discovers the inside of the house layered with blood. He quickly makes his way to his wife's room to see if she is okay. He finds her impaled with a cross in her chest. He knows she is now dead and quickly rushes downstairs for the phone. He calls 911 and tells the operator what has happened. They rush over most of the local police and storm the house. Multiple detectives scan the scene and ask the routine questions. Of course he has no answers for any of them. He is massively confused and scared of what has happened. The angel stood at the doorsteps. No one could see him. They merely passed through him. He went up to see his masterpiece. He was overjoyed with what he had accomplished. He walked away from the house to accomplish more deeds of God. This angel knew he would not go to Heaven. Although he could get others to heaven. Mysterious killings similar to religious plagues spread throughout the world. The ocean was then blood like what Moses had done in the Bible. Two-thirds of the world population was killed. As the week ended only an old man and the angel lived. The angel said to the man, "You are the last to go to heaven. You shall close the gates behind you." The old man says, "God would not kill. We are on Earth for a certain time. We may rejoice in Heaven but first we must suffer on Earth. Tell me, why do you kill. You are a man of the Lord. Why do you kill if it is not God's wish?" "Killing is a duty. We have all killed one thing in our life. God does kill. He enjoys it as we do. After all, are we not made in God's image?" the angel says. "We have been made with free will. We choose whether we should or should not. We have a conscience. You may have been an angel but you are no longer. God has banished you for a reason. You are a demon. I say this without shame," the old man says. As the angel reaches to kill the old man the angel is knocked back. "This man speaks the truth. He will take your place in heaven." "Those you have killed will be born again. You will take your place with your brother. Hell will open once more. You will be placed there for eternity with Lucifer," you say. The angel begins to plead and beg to you but is cut off and transported off to Hell. The man is lifted off into heaven by white stallions and golden chariots. You fix the world in a matter of seconds. You put every person back where they belong. Every trace of the angel on Earth is gone. Their minds wiped of the angel and his deeds. I am the creator. I am life and death. I am God. I kill to protect. Not just to kill. I can change a sinner. But sinning is something you have developed. You do it on your free will. That is why I kill. Category:Demon/Devil